


100 Things to do if you date Peter Parker

by Lenni51074



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Cute, F/M, Fluff and stuff, Peter Parker is a thousand kinds of adorable, So much cute it hurts, So much trolling of Tony, Tony is going to need even more therapy, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: Exactly what it says on the jar





	100 Things to do if you date Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some stuff that was rattling around in my brain after Infinity War, because I was 100% not ok with what happened to my precious baby Peter Parker. I dunno, I just thought this was a bit adorable.

1\. Stay up all night to watch the sunrise from the top of the Avengers Tower.

2\. Build pillow forts to watch movies.

3\. Pillow fights when you get bored of watching movies.

4\. Suck the helium from balloons and then prank call Happy.

5\. Try to get the other one to lick their own elbow.

6\. Go to the park to watch people and make up stories about them.

7\. Find cloud shapes while lying on the grass in the park.

8\. Spend the entire day talking in another accent (bonus points if you do it really badly.)

9\. Movie marathons at every opportunity.

10\. Sing every word to every Disney song, complete with choreography where possible. Extra credit if another Avenger joins in.

11\. Recreate the spaghetti kiss from “Lady and the Tramp.”

12\. Try to make Natasha cry.

13\. Try to make Natasha laugh.

14\. Cute Halloween couples costumes.

15\. Compete to see who gets the most Halloween candy.

16\. Make the biggest leaf pile possible and then jump into it.

17\. Try to make a working lightsaber.

18\. Spend an entire day talking in nothing but memes.

19\. Dance in the rain and jump in puddles.

20\. The upside-down Spidey kiss.

21\. Hack FRIDAY to start playing Christmas songs as soon as Thanksgiving is over.

22\. Kiss under the mistletoe.

23\. Sing “Do You Want To Build A Snowman?” as you build a snowman army.

24\. Matching ugly Christmas sweaters.

25\. Getting up stupidly early on Christmas Day to see if Santa has been.

26\. Dance in the loungeroom to cheesy 80s music.

27\. Kiss at the top of a ferris wheel.

28\. Make plans for when the zombie apocalypse strikes.

29\. Sign all the other Avengers up to ridiculous email subscriptions (Tony still hasn't forgiven you for signing him up to the Nickelback newsletter).

30\. Learn the dance from “Dirty Dancing.”

31\. Research conspiracy theories online and then debate whether they could possibly be true or not.

32\. Bake cookies at 2am.

33\. Nerf wars.

34\. Find the biggest Easter egg you can and refuse to share it with the others.

35\. Make Easter Bunny footprints in the Tower.

36\. Convince the other Avengers to take part in an Easter egg hunt (they can’t resist Peter’s puppy dog eyes).

37\. Spend an entire day talking in nothing but song titles.

38\. Staring competitions.

39\. Hum the “Mission Impossible” theme when doing survival training exercises.

40\. Starting every sentence with the last word someone else said.

41\. Tickle fights that leave both of you laughing so much that you can’t breathe.

42\. So much cuddling.

43\. Eat an entire tub of ice cream in one sitting.

44\. Change Tony's ringtone to the Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle.

45\. Play “The Floor is Lava” at every opportunity.

46\. Sing a song constantly until it gets stuck in someone’s head (preferably Tony’s).

47\. Slide around the Tower in fuzzy socks.

48\. Learn Tolkien Elvish and use it when you want to talk about one of the other Avengers (usually Tony).

49\. Sort all of the Avengers into Hogwarts houses, then argue over which house everybody should be sorted into.

50\. Take selfies every chance you get, especially with ridiculous filters or pulling the silliest faces you can. Extra points if it occurs while on a mission and you can convince one of the other Avengers to join you.

51\. Start a swear jar (surprisingly, Steve fills it most often, followed by Bruce).

52\. Food fights (extra points if Steve joins in).

53\. Adopt a puppy and convince Tony that it was his idea.

54\. Try to make the other one laugh so hard that their drink comes out their nose.

55\. When watching movies, yell “Boo! Hiss!” and throw popcorn at the screen every time you see the bad guy.

56\. On the 4th of July, hack FRIDAY to only play songs containing the word “America” eg. “America, Fuck Yeah!”, “Party in the USA” or “America” from West Side Story.

57\. Naps together on the couch.

58\. Try not to cry at the sad parts of movies (especially when Mufasa dies in “Lion King”).

59\. Yell out “Don’t do it!” when somebody is about to do something dumb, especially if it’s a horror movie.

60\. Kiss whenever the characters do in a movie (bonus if you make everyone else leave).

61\. Whenever you see a squirrel, you must point at it and yell “Squirrel!”

62\. Press all of the buttons in the elevator to see how long it takes to get to the top of Avengers Tower.

63\. Skip everywhere instead of walking, singing “We’re Off To See The Wizard” (extra credit if you do this while on a mission).

64\. Assign theme songs to the other Avengers.

65\. Stage a protest whenever Steve tries to ban junk food from the Tower. (Bucky and Clint will always join you.)

66\. Mix Skittles, M&Ms and Reese’s Pieces together in the same bowl because it drives Sam crazy.

67\. Shift all of the furniture in the Avengers Tower by two inches and see how long it is before people notice.

68\. Replace photos of the team with stock photos and see how long it take them to notice.

69\. Set up a YouTube channel that shows short videos of the Avengers just going about their daily business. (It gets half a million hits in its first week. The one of Steve and Bucky dancing the Macarena becomes one of the most popular videos ever.)

70\. Order the most ridiculous thing you can find online and bill it to Tony’s credit card – the last purchase was 1500 live ladybugs. (“But Tony it was under $50! And it’s ladybugs! How can you hate ladybugs?”)

71\. Rearrange Loki’s bookshelf the next time he goes back to Asgard.

72\. Watch soap operas from another country, without subtitles, and make up your own dialogue (bonus if you use a bad accent.)

73\. Paint each other’s toenails (Peter loves glitter polish).

74\. Compete to see who can send the cutest animal picture to the other.

75\. Compete to find the sappiest love song for each other.

76\. Hide the last piece of the puzzle that Scott is doing and hold it to ransom for a family sized bag of peanut M&Ms.

77\. Scavenger hunts, but you have to Instagram proof that you’ve found the object, such as a kissing couple, a yellow bicycle or an ugly sweater.

78\. Convince Tony to take you to Disneyland and go on every single ride. Then convince him to take you to Harry Potter World and do the same thing.

79\. Stargazing from the top of Avengers Tower so you choose a star for each other.

80\. Water balloon fights.

81\. Yelling “Marco!” “Polo!” whenever you are at opposite ends of the Tower.

82\. Sneak sips of alcohol from the grownups without anyone noticing (Nat totally notices but she doesn’t say anything.)

83\. Challenge Pietro to a race and then immediately sit down and when he comes back, ask him what took him so long.

84\. Matching onesies.

85\. Riff offs like they do on “Pitch Perfect”.

86\. Lip sync battles.

87\. Read each other your favourite stories.

88\. Search all of the furniture in the Tower for loose change and then donate it to charity (last time you found nearly $50.)

89\. Play “Calvinball” – the game from the comic “Calvin & Hobbes”. Don’t explain the rules to the others if they want to join in. Change the rules every time you play.

90\. Blow bubbles.

91\. Deliberately sing the wrong words to well known songs and try to convince everyone else that your version is correct.

92\. Binge watch your favourite TV series on Netflix.

93\. Discover music from other countries and try to learn the words.

94\. Dance in the kitchen while making dinner.

95\. Try to re-enact the balcony scene from “Romeo and Juliet.”

96\. Indoor picnics when the weather is bad.

97\. Visit the local animal shelter and read to all the animals.

98\. Make a Spotify playlist for each other.

99\. Make a list of your favourite books for each other to read.

100\. Pop bubble wrap in the lab to see how long it takes to make Tony’s eye twitch.


End file.
